White Horse
by tattythomas
Summary: "Then forgive me. Please. Give me another chance?" My first fanfic. Fabian breaks Nina's heart. Song-fic. Fabian OOC. Rated T becuase i don't get the rating thingy! Summary sucks, hopefully story is better. R&R! Sibuna! Slight Mamber. AU
1. I honestly believed in you

**Author's Note**:

So this is my first time writing. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I finally decided to put it down of paper (well, digital paper...is that even real? o.o). This is totally OOC for Fabian, but I hope you like it anyway. Before you shout at me in later chapter please know: I AM A HUGE FABINA FAN! I just needed to write this story.

**Disclaimer**: tattythomas does not own the characters or Taylor Swift's song 'White Horse'

**White Horse:**

**Chapter 1: **

**Nina PoV: Present Day**

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you**

"_Nina, please, I love you...Don't you love me back?" with his bright blue eyes and halo, from the white fluorescent light behind, he looks like an angel; innocent._

"_Yes." I mumble_

"_Then forgive me. Please. Give me another chance?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback-1 week previous~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Nina! Wait! I'm Sorry!" Fabian, my boyfriend of 3 years, cries after me.

Tears pouring down my face, I grab my handbag from the table and run out of our apartment.

Jabbing the elevator button repeatedly, I hear the apartment door open and footsteps start along the corridor's hard, wooden floor.

Not ready to face him yet, I abandon the sluggish elevator and dash for the stairs.

Reaching the foyer of the building, I hear the stupid elevator ding and I know, before he calls my name, that it's _him_.

Not pausing, even to look at him, I race out of the glass, sliding doors into the pouring rain.

* * *

Hearing the little bell tinkle, as I pushed open the pale, blue door to 'Cookies and Milk', gave me a small sense of relief. _He_ has never been here; he doesn't even know this place exists so there's hardly any chance of him finding me.

With it being 3.30pm the place was empty apart from a love-up teenage couple; who were sharing a milkshake, on the couch, near the window. The sight made me want to hurl.

"Nina?" my friend, Izzy, calls from behind the counter, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going home to surprise Fabian."

I break down into tears again, hearing his name feels as if a knife has been plunged straight into my chest.

"Nina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she rushes over and guides me to a booth near the counter.

"Nothing," I reply, trying to pull myself together, "Fabian was...busy..."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, he got...um...held up at the...office. Yeah, he got held up at the office." I fake a smile, hoping she won't see through my thin disguise, though I think she does because she raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just need to use the bathroom." I say, desperate to get away from her sceptical look. Excusing myself, I make my way to the ladies room across the cafe.

Fishing around in my bag for some foundation and eyeliner, to hide my tear streaked face, I realize I've left my purse in the apartment.

It's on the island, in the middle of the large kitchen.

I mentally curse myself.

Leaning my elbows on the sink, I push my face into my hands; trying to repress the tears, which have now started up again.

_God, why can't you stop crying? It's pathetic Nina! Get it together!_

Stuffing the make-up back in the bag, I hurry out of the cafe, back into the rain. I don't bother to say goodbye to Izzy; I'll apologize tomorrow, she'll understand.

As I am leaving I notice the couple in the corner. They'd finished their milkshake and they were now whispering in each other's ears, both of them blushing madly. Once again, the quickly-becoming-familiar feeling of nausea washes over me.

I walk for half a block before I realize I don't have a plan. I begin pacing, an annoying habit I tend to perform whilst thinking; and I was thinking. Thinking about where this...situation...has left me.

_Great, so I'm homeless, drenched and with no cash and no plan. I can't believe I fell for his lies! I can't believe I thought he actually loved me. I mean; why would he? I'm not special, or famous, or pretty. I just thought that he was different to all them other guys._

Completely lost on what to do next, my favourite pink convertible* pulls up against the curb and the driver rolls down the window; and for the first time all day I think that everything might just be ok.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there's my first chapter to 'White Horse'. This is sort of a filler chapter; I just needed to get Nina from A to B with at least a bit of a story.**

***The roof of the car was up! It is pouring down!**

**R&R3 Please no harsh comments; it's my first time writing, though constructive criticism is always taken on board. **

**3 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter3**


	2. Holding On

**Author's Note**: Since it's my first time writing and I'm feeling generous; here's the second chapter to White Horse. Shout-out to SibunaFreak123 and AMAzing202 for being my first reviewers, and to anybody who put this story on their Story Alerts. I Love you all!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Characters or House of Anubis. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 2:  
Nina PoV**

**Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

_Completely lost on what to do next, my favourite pink convertible pulls up against the curb and the driver rolls down the window; and for the first time all day I think that everything might just be ok._

"Nina?" the familiar voice of the driver asks.

"Amber!"

"What's wrong?" her voice sounds worried.

"What? Nothing...Why would you think that?"

"Because you're crying?" she answers in a _duh_ voice, "I know! You're crying because you forgot to wear your waterproof mascara and now-"

I cut her off, "This has nothing to do with mascara, Amber!"

"Then what's wrong? If this is because you left your blue heels at mine then-"

I cut her off again, "It's..." I take a deep breath, determined not to cry "It's Fabian."

"Fabian?" She sounds confused, "What's wrong with Fabian?"

"He-and then I-rain-no money-" I sank to my knees. The lump in my throat making it impossible to talk. I put my head in my hands, trying to ignore the fact Amber was looking at me, a concerned expression on her face.

"Get in the car, Nina."

I shake my head.

"Nina, Get. In. The. Car."

I shake my head again.

"Nina Martin! Get your arse in my car before I get out and drag you in myself! And that will make me very annoyed because it will ruin my hair and make-up and I will probably look like a-"

"Ok, Ok." I let out a shaky laugh and slide into the backseat of her car.

* * *

"Here." Amber said, handing me a mug of Hot Chocolate.

"Mmm...Thanks."

When we arrived Amber made me bath because, and I quote, 'O_therwise you might get a cold and die'. _Shenever really was one for biology. She's lent me a pair of pyjamas and a hoodie; she said '_Rain is the weather for snuggling up on the sofa and watching TV_,' and to be honest, that's all I feel like doing. **(A/N: Outfits on my Profile)**

That's where we are now; sitting on her couch, sipping hot chocolate (with whipped cream and extra marshmallows!), wrapped up in blankets, watching '_Friends_' re-runs.

"So, you going to tell me what happened with Fabian?" she asked.

I sighed, "I guess..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-3 Days Later-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

So, I'm still at Amber's.

She was so shocked at what Fabian did! Now she refuses to let me leave,

"_What if you so something stupid?" _

I told her I wouldn't.

She doesn't believe me.

I don't believe me.

When Amber told Mick, her fiancée, one of my best-friends, he demanded that I let him drive over to Fabian's place and beat him within an inch of his life.

I didn't agree, of course, because however bad he hurt _me_, I can't bear the idea of _him_ hurt. I can't explain that; I should want Mick to beat him up, but I don't.

These past 3 days have been the longest 3 days of my life.

For those three days I have been sitting in the same position on the couch, watching whatever crap reality show I can find on Amber's plasma screen.

All the while, my cell phone gripped tightly in my left hand. I don't know why. I guess I'm just holding on to one tiny fraction of hope that he really _does_ love me. That he will call to apologize, begging me to forgive him and take him back.

Deep down I know that's not going to happen.

I reach up and wipe away the tears that are falling, thick and fast, the tears that always fall when I think about him.

I was stupid. When I was a kid I promised myself I'd never fall in love; because love only leads to heartbreak. I can't believe I let some cute, dorky guy walk into my life and tear down all the walls I built around my heart.

I should've known that it would all end in tears.

**Author's Note:** So there's the second chapter of 'White Horse'. Hope this story is ok. R&R! 3 Reviews until the next chapter! Sibuna!


	3. Im Not A Princess

Chapter 3

April 29, 2012

**Author's Note: **Ok so I had a 3 reviews really quickly yesterday and I have been writing in all my free time today just to get this chapter read to post by tonight! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters, House of Anubis or the song 'White Horse'. Though I wish I owned all of them...and a rocket ship.

**P.S.** THERE'S SOME FABINA FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! (Not much though:/...)

**Chapter 3:  
Nina PoV:**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

"_Fabian!" he's gazing up at me from the bottom of a large, marble staircase. A huge grin plastered on his face, and seeing him standing there makes me smile too._

_He opens his arms wide and without hesitation I run down the smooth, white steps, straight into them._

_His arms lock around me and I breathe in his familiar scent, oranges and something I've never been able to identify._

"_You look beautiful. Just like a princess." He twists a lock of my hair around his finger and looks at me with those dark blue eyes that always turn my brain to mush. __**(A/N: Outfit on my profile)**_

"_I love you," he whispers in my ear, gently kissing my neck._

_I nuzzle my head against his shoulder, my fingers playing with the soft, silky hair at the nape of his neck._

"_I love you too; don't ever leave me Fabian, please!" I whisper, _

"_I won't, I promise." Using his long finger, he lifts my face to his._

_His lips brush against mine, his touch so soft I think I'm imagining it._

_His lips are on mine again, though more forceful this time. His hand cups my cheek and the mush that was my brain dissolves into nothing. _

_I feel light-headed and weak at the knees; the only thing keeping my upright is his strong arm wrapped around my waist._

_I lock my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue grazes along my bottom lip and I willingly grant him entrance. _

_Fireworks explode in my head._

_It feels like a million butterflies have been set free in my stomach._

_My heart is beating a mile a minute._

_Then it's dark._

_And he's gone._

_I whip my head around, frantically searching for him._

_I can't see anything, just unnerving, endless darkness. _

_I run into the nothingness, looking for something, anything._

_I can feel the temperature dropping rapidly and soon my teeth are chattering and goose-bumps are creeping their way up my arms and legs._

_Then I see it. _

_A pin-point of light in the distance._

_With my body shaking violently from the cold, I stagger towards it; desperate to get out of this oppressive void._

_As I get closer I can see two figures standing in the safety of the white light. _

_Getting closer still, I can see that one of the figures is Fabian. _

_And there in his arms, taking _my _place, is _her.

_I shout his name, trying to get his attention, hoping he'll come to me._

_They both turn to look at me._

_Fabian shakes his head and they both start laughing._

_I try to take a step towards them, and find that I can't cross the invisible line between the light and the dark sides of this world._

"_Fabian you promised!" I bawl though this time they don't even look at me._

_Tears pour down my face as I cry his name, over and over again, pounding the unseen barrier with my fists. _

_Then it feels as if a giant hand is dragging me backwards, I reach out, screaming for him to help me._

_Of course, he doesn't even bat an eyelid in my direction._

* * *

I jerk awake.

I take in the familiar surroundings: the pink-glitter lava lamp, bathing the room in a rose-coloured glow, the pale pink walls, the soft king-sized bed.

I'm in Amber's spare bedroom. It was just a dream!

For the first time since I woke up, I notice the presence of somebody's arms wrapped around me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Fabian?" I whisper into the semi-darkness, hoping that the events of the last four days were just a terrible nightmare, hoping that for some strange reason we both decided to spend the night at Amber's.

"No Nines, it's just me." Amber whispers back.

I don't reply, I just bury my head into her chest and sob until I fall back into a deep, un-disturbed sleep.

**Author's Note:** Ok so I like the first part of this chapter but I wasn't too happy with the end part. Let me know what you think? R&R! 4-5 reviews until the next chapter is up! Sibuna!

**UPDATE: **Was going to post this earlier but I went to watch the football (soccer) on TV and the team I wanted to win, WON! So I'm thinking about doing a Fabina One-Shot to celebrate. Ideas?


	4. Got Lost In Your Eyes

Chapter 4

May 1, 2012

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter to my story. I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying it!  
**P.S.** I am working on that Fabina One-Shot I mentioned last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own: House of Anubis, the Characters, or White Horse. I also do not own Brad Kavanagh or Burkely Duffield...(Unfortunately).

**Chapter 4**

**Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand**

**Nina PoV:**

I roll over in bed, the green digital numbers on the clock telling me its 9:56am.

I remember Amber mentioning something about her going shopping today; I think she said she was leaving around 8:00am.

I pull on a hoodie and wander into the kitchen and, sitting at the breakfast bar, I see a worried looking Amber.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going shopping today."

"I was, but I cancelled. You had a rough night." she says, yawning and sliding a cup of coffee down the counter towards me.

"Thanks. And sorry about that, I didn't mean to keep you awake." I apologize.

"It's alright, nothing a little make-up won't hide."

I give her a small smile and take a sip of my coffee. It's coffee from the jar, not filter coffee like Fabian used to make, but its coffee. Hot, sweet, caffeinated coffee.

"Nina...I was thinking...maybe we should..."

"What?"

"Maybe we should...go get your stuff...from the apartment." She looks at me, nervous.

"Yeah, we should." I sighed and look down at the counter.

"No, Nina, you can stay here. It's ok, really! I can go on my own...You still have the keys right, because I really don't feel like breaking-"

I sigh again, "Yes, they're in the jeans I was wearing when..." I trailed off; Amber nods, she knows when I'm talking about.

* * *

10 minutes later we are sitting in the front seat of Amber's car. Mick had offered to drive but Amber had shooed him off to football (soccer) practice.

There is a scout going to one of his matches soon and he is hoping to get picked; so Amber told him '_you need all the practice he can.'_

I just laughed at that!

"Are you sure you want to do this Nines?"

I'd told Amber that there was no way she was coming here without me.

"Yes." I reply simply, turning up the heater.

* * *

By the time we pull into the parking lot of Fabian's apartment block I'm sobbing quietly and gasping for breath.

"Nina, breathe. It's going to be ok." Amber says, trying to calm me.

"I-Can't-Amber-I-Just..."

_Gah, Why are you so weak? Just get over him Nina! He broke your heart! He didn't care!_

"Shh, it's ok; just wait in the car, yeah?" she hands me a tissue.

I nod.

"And you're sure he's at work?"

I nod again.

"Ok, anything you don't want?"

"Photo's of us" I mumble.

"Ok, so if he hasn't packed up your stuff, the suitcase is under the bed, right?"

I nod again.

"Ok, are you going to be alright?"

"Yes Amber, now stop saying _'Ok'_ and get going, the sooner you go, the sooner we can go home!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm going! I won't be long." And with that she gets out of the car and disappears through the front doors of the building.

I pull my knees up to my chest and lock myself inside.

**Amber PoV:** (Omg first Amber PoV! *Amber Squeal*)

I stop in front of the door, the brass numbers 415 nailed to it.

Tentatively I knock, just to make sure there is definitely nobody home. I mean if there was there would be a lot of noisy shouting and awkward silence.

And I, Amber Millington, do not like noisy shouting or awkward silence.

No-one answers so I figure it's safe to go in.

Shoving the key in the lock, I open the door and step inside.

It looks almost exactly the same as the last time I was here (3 days before the break-up); Nina's fuzzy blue blanket on the sofa, her silly little 'to-do' lists stuck on the fridge door, her pyjamas folded neatly on the bed, her college course-work in an untidy pile next to the TV.

_Thanks Fabian! Now I have to pack up everything on my own!_

Though there are lots of things that are different; the pile of dirty dishes by the sink, the overflowing laundry basket, the hundreds of photo albums scattered on every surface.

I pick up the nearest album and flip through it. I flip through it a second time, just to be sure of what I'm seeing.

I put it back where it was and pick up another one. I flip through that one and realize it is just the same as the first.

I pick up another and it's also the same.

This is weird.

They're all filled with pictures of Nina and Fabian.

**Nina PoV: **

While waiting for Amber I think I started to day-dream because suddenly I am reliving the memory of when I first met Fabian.

* * *

'_I'm never going to get there in time, omg, omg; this is the third time this week!'_

_Worrying about the time means I was not looking where I was going and of course, being the klutz I am, I walk straight into someone._

_All my files and papers tumble from my arms and spill over the sidewalk._

"_Omg, I'm so sorry, I'm late for college and I wasn't looking where I was going-" I blush at my babbling, I'm not very good with apologies._

"_It's fine, really." The boy interrupts. "Here let me help you."_

_We both bend down to pick up the fallen essays and revision notes and, as we do, we bump our heads together. (__**A/N**__: Shout-out if you can tell me the name of episode they bump heads in!) _

"_I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz!"I blush again. I _must _look like a tomato!_

"_Haha, it's ok." He flashes me a cute, cheeky smile._

_He scoops up the papers but doesn't give them back to me._

"_So, where are you heading?" he asks._

_I don't reply because I'm lost in the depths of his dark-blue eyes._

"_Sorry, what?" I say, pulling my gaze from his._

_He chuckles, "I said, 'So, where are you heading?'"_

"_Oh right," I mumbled, "the train station."_

"_Me too!" he states, and without further comment he starts in the direction of the station._

"_Hey, wait. Do you want me to carry those? They're quite heavy!"_

"_Nah, you're good."_

"_Well, Thanks." I grin at him._

_We walk the rest of the making small talk about my studies, his work, and the people of LA._

_Of course by the time we get there, the train I wanted to catch has left and I have to wait another thirty minutes for the next one._

"_Look I really have to go, otherwise I'm going to be late." He tells me._

"_Yes, go, I'll be fine now, and thanks again." I give him a small smile; I don't want him to go yet._

_He turns to leave and just before I lose him in the crowd he turns and runs back._

"_Nina." he looks at the floor, "Can I have your number? I'd really like to take you out sometime!" he's blushing now._

"_Yes." I answer, smiling._

_He looks at me and smiles back; and once again I am lost in his gorgeous, blue eyes._

**Amber PoV:**

I retrieve the suitcase from under the bed and walk over to the wardrobe.

When I open the doors I am horrified at the sight before me.

_Nina Martin, What have you done to your clothes? Nothing is colour-coded and the trousers are next to the dresses, not the skirts! (A/N: this really has nothing to do with the story! I just thought this was typical Amber!)_

I take my time while emptying the wardrobe, carefully folding everything and returning the hanger to the rail.

I don't rush, I mean, I don't want Fabian to come home and find me here but if he does that will be fine too. I would like to give him a piece of my mind!

**Nina PoV:**

_Omg Amber, hurry up! You've been up there for ages! Do you want him to find us here?_

What is taking her so long?

I bet it's the closet! She's probably taken one look at the contents and gone into Amber-Overdrive!

Waiting for her makes me think of another memory...

**Amber PoV:**

Once I am satisfied that her poor, neglected clothes are folded away I start to gather the stuff from the rest of the apartment.

I know she said she doesn't want any pictures of them together but I throw in a couple of the photo albums; just in-case.

**Nina PoV:**

"_Hey Amber!" I call to the blond as I walk into our daily tea-time meeting place, 'Cookies and Milk'._

"_Hey Nines! So what's the Goss? Bump into a cute, random stranger today?" I giggle, she asks me this every day, and every day I reply 'No Amber but maybe one day', but not today._

"_Actually, Yes."_

"_OMG, SPILL! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"_

_As tell her every detail about that mornings events she 'Awh's and squeals; most of the people in the cafe have turned to look at her at least twice!_

"_Amber Shh," I laugh._

"_Sorry...it's just so adorable!"_

"_I really hope he calls me! I think it was love at first sight! I'm so excited! I've never been in love before, of course I've dated other boys but this feels so different, he was such a gentleman, and so cute too!"_

_Her smile falters a little._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Just be careful Nina, this guy sounds too good to be true."_

_My ringtone starts playing and an 'Unknown ID' flashes up on my screen._

"_Hello?"_

"_Nina, Hi. It's Fabian. I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"_

'_OMG IT'S HIM!' I mouth to Amber. "Nothing."_

"_Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00."_

**Amber PoV: **

Something's not quite right.

Fabian hasn't packed up ANY of her stuff.

There are pictures of the two of them EVERYWHERE.

I found one of HER tops under HIS pillow.

What the HELL is going on here?

**Nina PoV:**

_Tap, tap, tap_.

"Go away." I murmur, drowsy.

_Tap, tap, tap,_

"Nina Martin, Unlock this car now! This thing is heavy!"

I lift my head from my knees and see that Amber is standing outside carrying my large purple suitcase and a spotty duffle bag.

I unlock the car and she dumps the luggage in the boot.

Getting in the driver's side she turns to me, "When did you get so much stuff?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I have no idea what that is, but don't answer that!"

"Just drive Amber." I say, smiling a little.

She drives off just as a familiar, black car pulls up next to the place we just were.

**Author's Note:** Woooo! My longest chapter yet! Hope you guys like it! Remember: REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! So 5 review until the next chapter. Sibuna!  
**P.S.** I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!:3


	5. I Had So Many Dreams

White Horse: Chapter 5

May 2, 2012

**Author's Note:**This chapter will probably make you as confused as Amber doing Algebra! But here it is anyway, Chapter 5 of 'White Horse'. All of your reviews make me smile like Jerome pulling off a prank! My mother thinks I've gone crazy...  
**P.S.:** I watched 'The Lucky One' in the cinema today! Has anybody else seen it? Did you enjoy it? If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything other than the plot. Though I do own this Oreo cupcake I am eating...

**I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know**

**Fabian PoV: **(Something special ;) you sort of get to see what's going on in his head!)

As I pull my black Audi TT into the parking lot I see a familiar, pink, convertible Porsche driving away.

Killing the engine I race up the stairs, to _our_ apartment.

Opening the solid, wooden door I see a very bare looking space staring back.

_She's moved out._

_She isn't just staying at Amber's for a while._

_She's really gone._

_Probably forever._

I take one, of the many photo albums, off the counter and sink to the floor, hugging it to my chest.

With tears pouring down my face, I curl into a ball and just lie there, sobbing.

Crying makes me feel weak.

I don't care though.

The love of my life practically just screamed in my face that she's never coming back.

I figure I'm aloud to cry.

* * *

"_Fabian!" a sweet voice calls._

_I gaze up at her from the bottom of a large, marble staircase. A huge grin plastered on my face, she grins back._

_She looks mesmerizing._

_I open my arms wide and immediately she runs down the smooth, white steps, into my tight embrace._

_I inhale the fruity scent of her hair. She smells like her strawberry shampoo, the one she never seems to run out of._

_The smell makes my head spin._

"_You look beautiful. Just like a princess." I twist a lock of her silky hair around my finger and tug on it slightly, locking our gazes together. Her warm, chocolate eyes make my brain implode. _

"_I love you," I whisper in her ear, gently kissing the soft skin of her neck._

_She nuzzles her head against my shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck._

_It feels amazing. Her being this close makes me feel like I could save the world!_

"_I love you too; don't ever leave me Fabian, please!" she whispers. She sounds so scared. _

"_I won't, I promise." That is one promise I don't need to think twice about making. _

_Using my index finger, I lift her face to mine._

_Our lips brush against each others, her touch feather-like._

_I kiss her again, though with more power this time. My hand cups her cheek holding her face there._

_Adrenaline courses through me._

_I feel light-headed and weak at the knees; I have no idea how I'm managing to keep both of us standing._

_Her arms lock behind my head, pulling me closer. _

_I graze my tongue over her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. She grants my wish immediately. _

_Fireworks explode in my head._

_It feels like a million butterflies have been set free in my stomach._

_My heart is beating a mile a minute._

_Then it's so bright I think I've gone blind._

_She's still there though, safely wrapped up in my arms._

_I kiss her, telling her not to worry and that everything is alright._

_But it's not. _

_The moment out lips come into contact I know it's not my Nina._

_It's _Her.

_The bitch that ruined my life._

_I try to pull away, desperate to go and find my one true love. _

_Tell her that this is all a big misunderstanding..._

_Wow! This light is boiling! _

_And I think the temperature is still rising!_

_If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to burn to death!_

_I look around for some form of shade. I see it about 6 metres away._

_I try to move towards it but i can't move anything below my neck._

_What's going on?_

_And then I see it; a figure staggering towards us through the dark. A figure dressed all in white._

_It's Nina and she's shaking violently. _

_The 'dark side' must be freezing!_

_I try to run to her and give her a warm, comforting hug._

_But I can't._

_This is spooky! What's happening to me?_

_She shouts my name, wanting my attention._

_I turn to look at her, as does the girl in my arms._

_I try calling to her, try telling her that everything is going to be alright and that I'm coming to get her._

_Instead it comes out as an amused laugh._

THIS IS NOT FUNNY FABIAN! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?

_She tries to cross over to the 'light side', but her foot won't go over the boundary._

"_Fabian you promised!" she cries, and now, I find, I can't even turn my head to look at her._

I KNOW NINA, I'M COMING, I PROMISE! but I have no idea how I'm going to keep this promise.

'What are you doing?'_ I think towards the monster I'm STILL holding!_

'I'm taking back what's rightfully mine'

'You're Crazy! I don't want you! Let me go!'

'No, I'll never let you go. We'll be together forever!'

_Nina bawls my name repeatedly and the sound makes me want to cry._

_Her voice is so thick with pain that it actually hurts!_

_Then she is screaming for help and I can't even turn to see what's happening!_

_The anger and frustration of breaking my promises is agonizing!_

* * *

I jolt awake; sweat plastering my clothes to my body, my damp hair sticking to my face, tears staining my cheeks...

I realize that I'm still clutching the photo album to my chest.

I throw it at the opposite wall and it falls to the floor with a dull _thud_, landing open on a photo of me and Nina on our first date.

Tears well in my eyes again and I blink a few times, trying to keep them at bay.

It was just a dream, just like so many other before it!

Only this one didn't have a happy ending, this one ended in pain and misery...

_What have I done?_

I peel off my sticky t-shirt and drag a clean one over my head.

_I have to fix this!_

I grab my car keys off the table.

_Why did I let her get to me?_

I pull on my jacket.

_I HAVE to get my Nina back!_

I slam the door and jog to my car.

**Author's**** Note:** Ok, so this chapter has the dream from Fabian's PoV and a little insight into Fabian's thoughts. I bet most of you are thinking 'What the hell is happening?' Don't worry my fellow Sibuna's! All will become clear in the final few chapters. I'm also off school until Tuesday so uploads SHOULD be faster! 4-5 reviews until the next upload. Sibuna!


	6. This Ain't A Fairytale

White Horse: Chapter 6

May 4, 2012

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is up! Sorry if this chapter is terrible! I was in a foul mood when I wrote it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis or 'White Horse'.

**Chapter 6:**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**

**Amber PoV:** (This chapter takes place while the last chapter is taking place!)

"Do you think he saw us?" I ask as the elevator doors slide open on our floor.

"Probably Amber, but who cares. He knew I would pick up my stuff sooner or later. He knows I'm not coming back."

"Yeah, right...but that's not what it looked like..." I mumble the last part. I haven't told her about what the apartment looked like.

Its better she doesn't know.

It will only freak her out.

It kind of freaked me out!

"What? Did you say something?"

"No! Nothing! Look Nina I have to tell you something..."

"What's wrong?"

_I hope she doesn't take this too badly!_

"It's just that... I have a date with Mick tonight..."

"Awh, really? Where's he taking you?" she sounds genuinely happy for me.

"It's a surprise..."

"That's SO cute! Tell me everything when you get back!"

_Well, she's taking it better than I expected!_

"Are you ok with this?"

"Of course I am! He's your fiancé; you should be going out and having fun together! Just because my relationship didn't have a fairytale ending that doesn't mean yours won't."

"Thanks Nina, and you _will _get a happily ever after; Just not with Fabian." I give her a smile and skip towards the apartment, excited for tonight.

**Nina PoV:**

"Thanks Nina, and you _will _get a happily ever after; Just not with Fabian." Amber gives me a smile and skips towards the apartment, leaving me alone in the corridor.

I stand there for a minute of two, not wanting to enter the place where Amber will now frantically be getting ready.

I _am _happy for her, she's my best friend but I can't help but feel just a tiny bit jealous of her.

She has EVERYTHING!

Beauty.

Money.

A Perfect Boyfriend...

I don't have ANY of that.

It's not fair!

_Life isn't fair; you just have to make the best of what you _do_ have! _

That's something my Gran always used to say before she died.

Slowly I drag my suitcase down the hall and into Amber's apartment.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Amber asks, giving me a little twirl. (**A/N:** Outfit on my profile)

"You look amazing Amber, as usual." I reply, turning my attention back to the football (soccer) match on TV. (It's a cup final match).

"Yeah, you're right" she adds, applying another layer of lip gloss.

"You ready babe?" Mick shouts from the kitchen.

"Yep!"

Mick walks into the lounge spinning his car keys around his finger.

"Do you have to do that?" I ask, agitated. My team are losing 1-0.

"Actually, Yes." He chuckles, just to frustrate me more. "Amber! Hurry Up!"

I scowl.

"I'm coming boo!" she walks into the lounge, the bangles on her wrist jangling. _  
_"You look beautiful!" he tells her, looking stunned.

"Awh, thanks boo!" she squeals, kissing his cheek.

"C'mon or we're going to be late," he says, grabbing her hand, "Oh and Nina, try not to destroy our apartment if they lose!"

I throw a cushion at them and then the remote across the room.

The opponents score again!

2-0

The rest of the match goes along the same lines.

My team score and the popcorn I was eating ends up all over the floor.

Then my team have a disallowed goal and my coffee mug ends up smashed against the wall.

Overall we lose.

2-1

Not a great way to boost my mood.

_Awesome, so today I moved out of my ex-boyfriends apartment, my team lost the cup final, I have to clean up this place before Mick and Amber get home and I'll have to listen to Amber gushing about how perfect her date was. _I think to myself sarcastically.

Just as I'm plugging the vacuum cleaner into the socket there's a knock at the door...

**Author's Note:** Ok so there's the next chapter. This chapter really doesn't match the lyrics. I hated writing this chapter; I was in a foul mood when I wrote this because my team DID actually lose in a cup final 2-1. So consider this another filler chapter. Drama next chapter. Because of my mood and my feelings about this chapter; 2-3 reviews until I update. Sibuna!


	7. Begging For Forgiveness

White Horse: Chapter 7

May 6, 2012

**Author's Note:** so the next chapter to White Horse is up! Hope this is ok.

**Disclaimer:** Y U NO UNDERSTAND YET? I do not own House of Anubis or White Horse!

**Chapter 7**

**And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

**Nina PoV:**

_Just as I'm plugging the vacuum cleaner into the socket there's a knock at the door..._

"WHO THE HELL IS KNOCKING THE DOOR AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" I shout, dragging myself to the door, "I SWEAR IF IT'S THAT OLD LADY FROM DOWN THE HALL I'M GOING TO GO NUTS!"

I yank open the door to find _him_ standing there.

I go to slam it in his face but he sticks his foot there.

"Wait! Just here me out!"

"NO FABIAN, I AM NOT GOING TO HEAR YOU OUT! YOU CAN'T JUST COME AROUND HERE AND DEMAND THINGS FROM ME!"

"Please, I can explain!" he sinks to his knees, begging me to listen.

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN FABIAN? YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME RANDOM WHORE WHILE I'M IN COLLEGE AND THEN YOU COME AROUND HERE, DAYS LATER, WANTING ME TO LISTEN TO YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES!"

I know there is no need to shout but I lost my temper the second I heard the knock at the door.

"Please, there's so much that you don't know-"

"WHAT? LIKE HOW LONG IT WAS GOING ON FOR?-SO, HOW LONG? WEEKS? MONTHS? YEARS?"

"It wasn't like that Nina." He looks at the floor and, from down the hall, I hear a door open.

"ANSWER ME FABIAN!" I look down the corridor and see the nosey old lady, head sticking out the door, glaring at us, "WHAT? PROBLEM?" I yell and she closes the door quickly.

"It was only once Nina, just one day." He whispers, still not meeting my murderous stare.

"OH AND I SUPPOSE YOU THINK THAT MAKES EVERYTHING OK DO YOU?"

"No"

"NO FABIAN, YOU'RE RIGHT IT DOESN'T!"

"Nina, I know that. Please, just let me in and I can explain everything."

"NO FABIAN, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU IN OK? I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY HEART AND YOU JUST RIPPED IT TO PIECES!"

"I know and I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life! But I promise if you let me in I can explain everything! Who, why..." he trails off.

"YOUR PROMISES DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME FABIAN! YOU BETRAYED ME BEFORE! YOU CAN EASILY DO IT AGAIN!"

"Nina, please!" his voice is cracked and that is what makes me think that he is being genuine.

I look at the floor, tempted to hear what he has to say.

Letting him in wouldn't be trusting him, _would it?_

I glance at him, kneeling before me, begging me to listen.

Silent tears running down his face.

This is what I've dreamed about all week, isn't it?

Him turning up here, begging me to listen, begging me to take him back.

Only, now it's happening I don't know what to do.

I never really got this far ahead with the thinking.

I didn't think he would actually turn up here.

_What shall I do?_

_Amber, I need you!_

_Why did you have to go out? _

_Tonight of all nights?_

He brakes my train of thought-

"Nina, please, I love you...Don't you love me back?" with his bright blue eyes and halo, from the white fluorescent light behind, he looks like an angel; innocent.

"Yes." I mumble,

"Then forgive me. Please. Give me another chance?"

"NO!" I yell, slamming the door and pushing my back up against it.

I slide down it, sobbing.

Arms wrapped tightly around my waist, trying to hold myself together.

**Fabian PoV:**

I curl in on myself, my head buried in my knees, sobbing heavily.

I knew this was going to be bad; I thought it was going to be worse, I thought she might have slapped me.

But just because I thought, it doesn't mean I was prepared it.

I rock myself backwards and forward, trying to calm the sobs which are wracking through my body.

Hearing footsteps I look up and find the old woman from earlier shuffling down the hall towards me.

When she reaches me, she kneels down, which is surprising for a woman her age, and envelopes me in a cabbage-smelling hug.

She must think I am so weak; a man of 25, kneeling on the floor, in the middle of a corridor, sobbing his heart out.

"It's ok lovey. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." She soothes.

I shake my head, unable to say anything.

"She loves you, I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually."

I pull away from her, wiping the tears from my face.

"How do you know she loves me?" I manage to choke out.

"I've been around a long time, sweetie. I see thing. I hear things. Just leave her calm down a bit and come back tomorrow." She stands up and makes her way back to her apartment.

"Thank you." I call after her. She just turns and gives me a warm smile.

Shakily I get to my feet and make my way back to my car.

**Amber PoV:**

"Mick, we have to go home." I tell him, anxious.

"What why? We haven't even had dessert yet!"

"I just have this really bad feeling that something's going on"

"Babe, chill. Nothing's going on. Everything is fine."

"How do you know? Please Mick? We can do this again. I just really want to go home."

"Ok, fine. Let's go." He moans, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and marching out of the restaurant door.

I quickly follow him to his car, nervous and jittery.

**Author's Note****: **Ok, so there it is. You finally know _part_ of what Fabian did. There are still two more chapters to be uploaded where more will be revealed. What did you think of Amber's intuition moment? I didn't really need to add the old lady, I just thought it would be sweet for _somebody _to be nice to Fabian/Be on his side. 4-5 reviews until the next upload! SIBUNA!


	8. Try to Catch Me Now

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK! Sorry this took so long guys! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nope' I still don't own House of Anubis or White Horses.

**Chapter 8**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now**

**Amber PoV:**

Before Mick has even killed the engine, I am out of the car and running up the stairs to our apartment.

I slowly push open the door, afraid of what I might find inside.

I flick on the light and find an empty popcorn bowl on the sofa, its contents all over the floor, and the remnants of a coffee mug lay shattered near the wall.

I hear a soft chuckle from behind me and turn to see Mick leaning over the back of the sofa.

"It looks like the lost." He laughs again.

I shake my head and make my way to the utility room, to grab the vacuum cleaner, only to find that it's already plugged it.

That's strange.

I'm sure I put it away earlier.

"Boo, did you get the vacuum cleaner out before we left?"

"No, why?"

"Because it's plugged in."

"Well, maybe Nina got it out."

"Yeah, maybe, but if she did; why is there still a mess?-Where is she anyway? She wouldn't have gone to bed already; it's only quarter past ten!"

Mick shrugs and I call her name, walking to her room. When I reach her door it's shut and I knock loudly.

_That'll wake her up!_

No answer.

I knock again

"Nina, I know you're in there. It's very rude to ignore people!"

Still no answer.

I open the door, ready to verbally destroy her for ignoring me.

But her bed is empty.

She's not here.

"Nina? Nina, where are you?" I cry, though she probably can't hear me.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Mick calls, running into the room and giving me a hug.

"She's not her, do you think she left?" I weep into his chest.

"No. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." He rubs my back soothingly and I hear the front door slam.

I pull away from him and run into the living room.

There she is.

Standing by the door, in nothing but a thin vest and shorts, hugging herself.

She is shivering. She must be freezing; it's like -50°C outside! (**A/N:** It's about 5°C but you know Amber!)

I run to her and pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Nina Martin, don't ever do that to me again!"

"Amber-you're-kind of-crushing-me!"

"Sorry." I loosen my hold a little.

"Do what?" she questions.

"Just disappear without a goodbye!"

"I didn't disappear. I was just in the parking lot getting some fresh air."

I look into her face and see that her eyes are red and puffy.

She's been crying.

I knew something was up!

"Nina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just exhausted; so I'm going to go to bed now." She shrugs me off and walks to her room.

"Something bad has happened. I just know it."

**Nina PoV:**

I reach my room without letting the tears take control of me.

Only when the door is firmly shut do I let the pain consume me once again.

I yank the suitcase out from under the bed and throw the few items, which I had unpacked, back inside.

_I'm leaving. _I think to myself. _I can't stay here any longer. Not while he's here._

I zip the suitcase closed and stand it next to the door.

Crawling under the soft down duvet; I set my phone alarm for 5:00am and push it under my pillow.

Quickly, I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

I quickly turn the alarm off; I don't want to wake up Amber or Mick.

Silently I slip out of bed and pull on the jeans and tee-shirt, I had draped over the back of the wooden chair, in the corner of the room.

I don't dare turn the light on in-case Amber or Mick see the light under the door.

I fumble around at the bottom of my bed and eventually find my biker boots.

Once I've got them on I grab my leather jacket, hat and scarf from the back of the door and open it as quietly as I can.

I pick up the suitcase (pulling it would make too much noise!) and slip into the hall.

I tip-toe toward the front door when...

"Nina?" I jump about a mile in the air.

_CRASH!-_

I drop the suitcase; which slides into the coffee table and knocks everything off! The vase, the bowl, the lamp...

_Great._

I spin and see Mick standing there in joggers, holding a water bottle.

Of course! He must be going for his morning run before work! Why did I not think about that?

"M-morning Mick."

"Why are you up so early? And what's with the suitcase?"

"I-Um-"

"You're leaving aren't you?"

I look at the floor and before I can answer Amber emerges from their bedroom wearing pink pyjamas and a sleep mask, pushed up onto her messy blonde hair.

"Nina? Why are you up so early? Are you going for a run with Mick?"

I retrieve the suitcase from the floor.

"No..." I mumble.

"Then why are you - Nina what's with the suitcase? Are you going somewhere?"

"I can't stay here anymore Amber, everything I do or see reminds me of him. How am I supposed to move on when he is everywhere? He came to see me yesterday when you were out. It made me realize that the longer I stay here, the longer I'm going to hold on and probably one day forgive him and I don't want to forgive him Amber. That would just make me weak and stupid; I don't want to be that girl. You've been so good to me this past week, and I'm so sorry but I can't stay here any longer. I have to get out of here. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want a fuss or you trying to persuade me to stay. I've made up my mind and nothing you say is going to make me change it." It all comes out in one big monologue and all that I am aware of is that Amber has her arms around my backs and is crying into my shoulder.

"Please don't leave Nina! We can work something out. I mean – where are you even going to go?"

"I was thinking New York City."

"NEW YORK? BUT THAT'S LIKE 10000 MILES AWAY! How will I ever get to see you? What about college? What about the wedding? I need your help planning it!"

"It's only about 2450 miles Amber." Mick chips in but Amber shoots him a glare and he shuts up.

"I transferred for the rest of the year. I only have a semester and a half left before I graduate. Then I'll get a job and hopefully meet someone who might actually treat me well. You can come visit on weekends and we can Skype and text every day. Hardly anything is going to change Amber."

"Everything's going to change."

"I have to go Amber, I'm sorry." Without a second thought I twist out of her grasp and run out of the apartment, down the stairs and into the street.

I get a feeling of déjà vu as I remember how I ran from Fabian's apartment, with no plans of ever returning, a week earlier.

I flag down a cab and climb inside.

I tell him my destination and as we pull away from the sidewalk and start driving along the road, I look into his rear-view mirror.

All I can see are the lights of LA and my old life winking at me from high above the cab.

_Good-bye Amber, Good-bye Izzy, Good-bye F-fabian. I'd like to see you win me back when I'm 2450 mile away from you. It's too late to catch me now._

Thinking about what I'm leaving behind make me want to cry.

The only though I have to stop me from breaking down is the thought of a new life waiting for me in New York City.

One that does not involve: crap television, loved-up fiancées and cheating boyfriends.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took me so long to upload guys! School's been killing me! I hope you like this chapter. Only one left! I have lots of ideas for a sequel, so if you want one – LET ME KNOW! Sorry for any errors. I wrote this quite late! Nina's outfits for this chapter are on my profile. 3-5 reviews until the last chapter is up! SIBUNA!


	9. It's Too Late

**Author's Note:** Here is the last chapter of 'White Horse'. Shout-out to **Ishy415**for giving me an idea and a HUGE shout-out to all of my beautiful reviewers/readers who have stuck with this story until the end. YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!

**Disclaimer:** I never have and I never will own House of Anubis or White Horse.

**Chapter 9:**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
****To catch me now**

**Amber PoV:**

Why did she have to leave?

I could have helped her get over him.

Everything would have worked out.

_Knock Knock._

I slowly get up from the sofa where I'm watching 'America's Next Top Model'.

It's only 9:00, who's knocking at this time?

_Yay! Maybe it's the post man with those shoes I ordered last week! Or maybe Nina decided to come back after all!_

I wrench open the door, excited to see who it is.

Disappointed by the person I find, I slam the door in his face.

"Amber is Nina there?"Fabian shouts through the closed door.

"No!" I shout back.

"Don't lie to me Amber!"

"I'm not! She's gone!"

"What is with all the shouting?" Mick asks, coming out of the bathroom with a green towel wrapped around his waist, his blonde hair wet and dripping in his eyes.

"GONE!-WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Fabian screams, I ignore him, choosing to answer Mick instead.

"Fabian's here" I spit.

"AMBER! OPEN THIS DOOR!" he bangs he fists against it and it quivers violently.

"NO!"

"AMBER! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"NO WE DO NOT, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!"

"NO YOU DON'T! THERE IS SO MUCH THAT YOU DON'T KNOW. SO MUCH THAT NINA DOESN'T KNOW!"

"Just let him in before he breaks the door down!" Mick says.

I sigh and open the door, stepping back so he can enter the apartment.

"I'm going to get dressed." Mick tells us and disappears through the bedroom door.

"What Fabian?" I ask bitterly.

"You need to know what happened."

"Save it. I already know."

"No you don't. You only know Nina's side of the story. You only know what I wanted _her_ to know."

"What?" I puzzle, confused.

"C'mon," He says, leading me back over to the sofa. "I'd better start at the beginning."

**Fabian PoV:**

"I did it to protect her."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Amber closes her eyes and starts nodding; I know she's put together the missing puzzle pieces.

"Joy." She whispers.

I nod, looking down at my fingers which are twined together in my lap.

"What's she done this time?" Amber whispers again.

"She threatened her Amber. She didn't say what she would do; she just said 'I think you know what I'm capable of.'

I was scared. I know I should have thought it over first, I should have told Nina, discussed it with her.

But the truth is the second Joy made that threat my mind went blank. All I could think about was keeping Nina safe, making sure that that Maniac didn't hurt her.

I just went along with whatever Joy said. I told myself that I would rather Nina be alive, and hating me, than dead.

Only, the moment she walked through our apartment door, on that afternoon, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I ran straight after her. I wanted to explain, make her listen to me but she wouldn't even look at me. The pain I saw in her eyes, as she left that day, was excruciating."

I'm sobbing now and I see that Amber's stony expression has softened. She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes as she pulls me into a hug and wraps a blanket around my shoulders.

"Why me?" I mumble into her shoulder, trembling a little. "Why am I the one who gets stuck with a psychotic ex-girlfriend who tries to take everybody I care about away from me?"

"I don't know Fabian." She whispers, "Life is so unfair at times!"

"So where is Nina? You said she's gone somewhere."

"She has."

"Well, where? When will she be back?"

Amber takes a deep breath and I know what she is about to tell me isn't good news.

"She left for New York early this morning and she's not coming back, I'm sorry Fabian, it's too late."

I shake my head.

"No, no, no, no, no! She can't have just left! Can't you call her? Tell her what you know?"

"Oh yes. I forgot about my phone!" I smile a little and a small bubble of hope rises up in my chest.

_Maybe it's not too late after all._

Amber puts it on speaker but the only voice I hear is the monotone voice of the operator.

'The number you have called has been disconnected'

_What?_

The bubble of hope pops faster than a balloon being pricked with a pin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Nina PoV:**

Carefully I snap the back off my cell phone and slide out the sim card.

Gently I hold it in the palm of my left hand.

This tiny card is the only connection I have to my old life.

If I want a fresh start, what's the point of keeping it?

I know I promised Amber that we'd text everyday but I'm going to New York to escape my past.

Texting Amber wouldn't be escaping, it would be holding on.

A clean break would be the best.

I hold my palm flat, facing the roof of the cab, the sim card resting delicately in its centre.

It weighs next to nothing but to me it feels as heavy as lead, it is as if I'm holding my whole life in my hand.

Before I can talk myself out of it, I swiftly snap the sim card into two.

No jagged shards, no sharp edges.

Just a smooth line, directly across the middle.

A clean break.

Just what I want.

I roll down the window and toss the broken pieces outside, onto the busy city road, to rot.

Feeling the tiniest bit better; I half unzip my suitcase and slip my hand inside, searching for something.

As I rummage around my hand slips over a smooth, flat unfamiliar surface and then a cool, curved surface.

I free the two objects from the suitcase.

The first is a photo album I have never seen before in my life.

The second is a half-finished bottle of tequila, left over from Amber's last party.

Curious about the first object, I flick through it and when I see it only contains pictures of me and _him _I hastily stuff it back in the suitcase.

I take a long draught from the bottle and a relieving numbness consumes me as the fiery liquid burns my throat.

END!

**Author's Note; PLEASE READ!:** Thank you so much for staying with this story until the end! I hope I did the ending justice. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I have left a lot of loose ends in case I decide to do a sequel. I have loads of ideas for a sequel so if you want one PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I also have ideas for about 3 other stories. If you have any suggestions about a song-fic you would like please throw me a PM or Comment. Preferably a Taylor Swift song but I'll try anything. Once again I cannot express how much I love all my loyal reviewer/readers. I LOVE YOU! Sibuna!


	10. SEQUEL UPDATE

FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL 'WHITE HORSE' IS UP.

HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE TO CHECK IT OUT OR COPY AND PASTE THE LINK BELOW INTO YOUR WEB BAR.

.net/s/8141463/1/

THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS READ/REVIEWED THIS STORY.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SEQUEL

SIBUNA!


End file.
